Father & Daughter Bonding Time
by SuccintHeart269
Summary: Pretty much a bunch of oneshots which include family cuteness and my OC. I may turn some stories of my OC's into alternate version which instead of her, it is Ciel. Got it? Now I will use my Geass to make you read this story... *you are now reading this story*


**(A/N): Welcome wonderful people! Don't know why you're here but anyway, I won't talk for long! The reason why this is short is because I wanted to enter a story into a competition, but the maximum words is 750 and all my stories are about 1000-3000 word long... so this came to my head and I am hoping to submit this story in soon, wish me luck!**

 **Anyways, the character in this story is named Corrine (Cory) and is Ciel's twin sister. The cover may have Ciel but they look too alike that imagine it is her okay?! Just read the story. I may continue if I have nothing better to do with my life.**

I walk down the corridor towards the endless chatter of adults. My dress shirt hugged my chest closely and I made my way down the hall. My twin brother, Ciel, was in our room sleeping but sadly with his asthma, he was coughing nonstop in his sleep. Not the best way to fall asleep, a coughing boy right next to me. The further I go, the more voices I can hear. I notice my father's voice and feel lucky that I made the choice to go to him. Mother was currently asleep, including the servants. I would have gone to Tanaka but he too was asleep.

I stop in front of a fancy set of doors with intricate patterns engraved in it. At the top of the door wrote "Games Room", the room father hosts gatherings with other nobles, generally nobles that help him in his underground work. Our family, Phantomhive, is most commonly known as 'The Queen's Watchdog' and the role of the 'Villainous Noble' is carried by the head of the family. The current head is my father, Vincent Phantomhive. Sooner or later, Ciel and I will have to be the head together, since we are twins. I have always felt like I shouldn't and that Ciel should just be head, but he always sways me saying "But I don't want to be head by myself! I want to be with you sister!".

I knock on the door and enter. I stand in the door way saying, "I couldn't go to sleep papa…". The other nobles in the room continue to play as father motions for me to come to him. When I walked over to him, I saw Undertaker wave to me, and I smiled back at him.

"Why can't you sleep Cory?" My father asked me and sat me on his lap. I played with his hair while answering him back.

"Ciel keeps on coughing and I couldn't sleep for some reason, which is why I came down here…" My voice gradually got softer while I was talking. I continued to play with his blueish-black hair and sometimes his cravat.

"Do you want to stay here with me dear till you fall asleep?" I nodded my head in response. I rested my head on my father's chest and he carefully played with my hair, the same blueish-black as his. Other nobles would come up and try to converse with me but since I had a mixed personality of cheerful and shy, most of the time I gave quick answers with energy, but other times I would just give a dull response.

"Hey Corrine!" Undertaker came over to me and suggested if I wanted to play with him. Undertaker was always my favourite and I played around with him a lot. How my father found him is beyond me, he is just really fun to play with. I spent about 10 to 15 mins with him until I started becoming sleepy. My father walked up to us and picked me up in his arms. I feel asleep straight away.

"I will be back, I am just gonna put Cory to sleep." My father walked through the doors and down the hallway, I was still awake but I was drifting fast. The hallways got larger as we headed to my room. Inside my room, but really mine and Ciel's room, was toys across the floor and out bed in a mess. In the middle of the bed was Ciel, coughing. "Poor Ciel. I will get your Auntie to look at him tomorrow." Father placed me down on the bed and tucked me in. He whispered to me before I fell asleep.

"Good night Corrine Phantomhive, you and your brother will become wonderful children when you grow up and assume my role as the Queen's Watchdog…"

THEN ANGELS AND DEMONS AND REAPERS HAPPEN! YAY!

 **(A/N): Was it good? Was it bad? What's it gonna beeeeeeeee! (Sorry, I was playing Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc recently and Monokuma popped into my head) I don't care if you hate it, I don't care if you like, actually, I do care if you like it. Well, me gonna go to sleep now, good night! *crashes down on bed***

 **I need something better to do with my life...**


End file.
